


【霍非衍生】野史

by Vidonia71



Category: allby, 霍非 - Fandom, 霍非衍生
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:02:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidonia71/pseuds/Vidonia71
Summary: 不知所云，不对一切所谓误读或亵渎佛门的指摘负责。
Relationships: 道济/法海
Kudos: 3
Collections: 【凹白】恋爱症候群





	【霍非衍生】野史

**《济公传之活佛登基》道济 x 法海《缉妖法海传》**

佛门不总是净地。  
晨钟暮鼓里，腌臜披着袈裟照样肆行。  
但这并非，甚至不可众所周知。芸芸众生太需要一方由清规戒律垒砌的净土——即便只是躬身秉耒的间隙里稍可遐想的无悲无喜之地，连兑现都要寄托于不知其详的来生。  
所以只有青丝换作度牒后，这一派裹禅林之皮而行俗世之事的汹涌暗潮才向裴文德铺展开来。  
  
在入门苦行里，裴文德乐得劈柴，但极厌挑水。哪怕要举三尺多的长柄斧，劈上整一周分量的柴火，在伙房门外垒起座可观的小山，也好歹是在大庭广众之下——那些歪心邪意的师兄有所忌惮，尚还能做出一派菩萨低眉的假模假样。不至于像从山下往寺里挑水时那样，被猫在山腰林子里逮他的大和尚们有机可乘，明来明去地调笑。  
大概慑于裴父观察使暨恩主的身份，密印寺大和尚们的觊觎仍止于这一种群起却隐秘的轻亵；但足以让诚心向佛沦为诳语，不啻长久盘桓的噩梦。

每下晚课后，寺庙会短暂地海晏河清。刚诵完的经还在喉咙口温热，尚能规束不安分的邪念。在晨钟暮鼓之外的广大时域，尤其夜漏，古刹的封印就沦为泡影。  
裴文德直接拜在住持门下，虽初入寺，和其他跟在高僧大德屁股后头，左右讨好，以求受具足戒的小徒弟毕竟不同。他住一个单间；小沙弥们分了几波，住在隔壁三四个大通铺。  
裴文德认床，睡不大着。夜里醒两三趟，也没他事好做，只仰躺在虚无缥缈的觉识里神游；偶尔点灯，把几件从家里带来的物件翻来覆去地看——最不爱把玩的是一串镶金带银的念珠，如今看来甚为滑稽的抓周之物。  
有那么一天，夜巡的钟头吝啬灯油，叩门催促灭灯。他便托辞自己起夜，披衣往茅房走。  
寺院离村子远，不养鸡鸭，也少有猫狗，出奇地寂静；只间或有一两声后山野狼的嚎叫，待传到寺里已削弱得如蚊蝇。因而但有异响，便相应地格外清晰，在空心椽梁和空阔佛堂的包围里，几乎声振屋瓦。  
那是一种既欢愉也痛苦的呻吟，轻如寒蝉凄切，又重似龙鸣狮吼，因刻意压抑而显得悠远、破碎、微弱。像在浅溪里拿杵子捣衣，还像含了水咕噜噜地漱口，或喘息时被梦魇扼住了喉咙。  
他定睛去看时，四周连带风都岿然不动，仿佛那淫邪的怪声不出于其间，只是永不可见而又时刻窥视的无底深渊用以诱人堕落的半夜呓语。裴文德逃也似回了房，正欲合门，在缝里看到首座大和尚的房门吱呀打开，一个小沙弥探头探脑，拎着裤腰一瘸一拐地往大通铺摸去。  
居危便旦夕思危，裴文德自此不敢安睡。

仿佛诗书礼乐的十数年过于干净太平，佛祖便在伽蓝里为他包藏了一个混沌崩乱的末法时代。一切颠倒了过来——裴少爷殷切求道，割肉喂鹰式地把自个儿扔到砧板上献祭远在皇城的病蛊；法海耻于夸谈自己遁入空门的佛缘。像对名妓再呼女道学的旧混名，太醍醐灌顶，直教人羞愤自缢。  
再被堵在林子里，他便回嘴，和尚吃水翰林挑，纵然吃了也难消，将大和尚们讥讽了一通。也就那么巧，当日晚斋，新入寺的小沙弥几乎都有肚痛、头疼、脑热的症状，纷纷扔下筷子跑茅房。傍晚吃了瘪的大和尚趁机告了把黑状。  
灵佑住持在他小参时拿此事讲理，老僧打一坐，能消万担粮。后又说他慧根深，佛性大，话亦有灵，务必心存善念，以免恶从口出，酿下罪孽。因对住持尚有敬意，裴文德点头悔悟，承诺收摄身心，虽然觉得他耳背目塞，小题大做——若真有一语成谶的佛力，那入门以来日夜诅咒，怎不见肮脏的大和尚死了一个？

又数月，胞姐远道来看他。  
裴文德拐弯抹角地游说，望家姐体恤沩山僧民长途挑水之难，施舍脂粉钱，修些利国利民的水利。便有了饮水磵。建成前，自愿修磵的村民揽下了填满寺庙水缸的善行。裴文德逃过挑水的苦力，提心吊胆却更胜之前。  
不是没想过把花花勾当捅到住持，甚至皇帝面前。真到那时，恐怕不是鱼死网破，而是敢谏者死。几个沙弥被开苞和调教的屁股或者被玷污的佛典禅林，渺不足道，远不比摧毁皇子痊愈的唯一希望更危及社稷。  
可社稷兴衰原也并非他能左右，他的最大危局和此毫无干系。裴文德打坐时昏昏欲睡，被首座斥为怠慢佛法，罚他加诵百遍。掌律的首座和尚意有所指，谁也逃不了戒规。

时来运转的源头是一件微末的事。最初只是灵佑禅师嘱咐他，今后一段时间每日得多攒几摞柴，有他寺高僧留宿。  
裴文德把柴火拢成一堆，直起腰就看见一个面生的施主正鬼鬼祟祟从伙房出来，不伦不类，穿着僧衣却俨然蓄发。他刚想说，居士上香请走寺庙前门。那人倒抢了白，小僧道济，随灵隐寺慧远方丈来宝刹交流佛法；然后凑近，挂珠上的穗子随着这发扬蹈厉的几步荡起，像佛堂里似有若无的香火蹭过来。道济搭着他肩，留了个过于亲昵的距离，痞里痞气地问他：“喂，小和尚，你们寺里有没有藏点酒肉？”  
裴文德自认守戒律不严，可这人言行举止未免也太放肆了些。道济见他面色一凛，自知碰了壁，尴尬收手，摸摸鼻头颇有不甘地转身走了。那人的僧袍很是宽大，只虚虚绾了顶上几缕头发，甩着袖子的大步流星式的走法让发尾和衣摆悠得很高，像无故附着的累赘，终是要御风而去的。  
“没有。”裴文德拄着斧柄迟疑地吐完没答道济的话。人影早出了视线，肩上和鼻底残留的清浅酒香也稀疏了，只有枝上寒鸦叽喳，笑他自言自语。电光火石地，他想起来，上礼拜住持说他神识摇曳，将逢大难。  
他此前以为，劫难是指大和尚们狗急跳墙地要霸王硬上弓，大不了撕破脸皮再一死化之。现在好像行不通了。外难易破，心劫难解。

裴文德得了住持的吩咐，去山下为道济采购酒食。那癫僧清俊却浪荡的模样总赖在脑子里挥之不去，他又揣摩灵隐寺方丈为高徒的辩护，西天金身降龙罗汉降世，奉佛法度世而来。嗜酒贪荤，降龙转世是这般浑不吝么？  
后来的遭遇，年轻的裴文德不愿回忆，年迈的法海禅师又回忆不全。他只模糊地记得，僧衣被扯得破烂，紧紧攥住的钱币硌得手心疼，他拼命去想道济，然后灵验了。那人叼着根没啃完的鸡腿，酒葫芦和佛珠磕在一起丁零当啷，扒开围成圈的大和尚，用油腻的手把衣冠不整的他揽在怀里。哎哟喂，他促狭地埋怨他们，好事独享可不是待客之道啊，卖小僧个面子，这小和尚要不留给贫僧尝尝鲜呗。  
道济把自个儿僧袍给他披上，裸着上身跟在他旁边往寺院后门走，没心没肺地自嘲，看来我道济名声还真臭哪，花和尚都以为和贫僧是一条绳上的蚂蚱。裴文德说，你不是么？道济拿葫芦底往他头上不轻不重砸了下，嘿，回魂啦，还以为救了个小哑巴呢。  
他回了房，把酒钱塞给道济，那人就自个儿买酒肉去了。裴文德拴上门，看到道济落下的酒葫芦。圆身鲜亮，瓶口湿润，束着的红绳随瓶子左摇右晃，像老鸨招徕客人甩得风情万种的汗巾子。他想，破戒或许也不要紧。  
  
道济晚课的时候才从山下回来，被拦在山门外。慧远方丈也不护短，说他有伤风化，气得拂袖而去。道济嬉皮笑脸地抠着身上冻出的鸡皮疙瘩，觍着脸冲慧远方丈喊话，师父，我真是把僧衣洗了，没得换。见裴文德从佛堂出来，道济隔老远朝他挤眉弄眼。大和尚们瞧着他俩冷哼一声，各自散去。  
裴文德给他留了门。敲第二遍钟的时候，道济钻了进来，那时候裴文德已经把酒喝得精光。道济大吃一惊，来夺他手上的酒葫芦；裴文德两眼迷离，只傻兮兮地又哭又笑，搂着葫芦誓死不放。再一使劲，裴文德便扑个满怀。  
六根生六尘，六尘映六识，裴文德觉得果然佛不我欺。红霞从肉色里渗出，哄话在耳畔黏糊糊地萦绕，酒香悠而远地从毛孔争先恐后地窜进来。就像破败的落日坠落在古井里，暖意在浮萍的包裹下晕开，发酵，熏蒸，直至氤氲出新的风月。在抛掉戒规的瞬间，眼耳鼻舌身意赶集似的献宝，风尘便从六根的每一个罅隙里大驾光临。  
他觉得自己轻飘飘跌落了几重天，一直下坠，在要被日焰烧成孤魂野鬼，被厚土粉碎泯灭之前，终于找到了归处。好像有双手托起又搂住了他。滚烫的意识一头贴到风冷的胸膛上贪凉，醉酒的惘然落到实地。  
  
法海禅师日后对着道济的肉身舍利数落，是你先开始的。夜风穿堂过，吹灭了一豆烛火。好吧，别闹我了，法海禅师改口，我没打诳语，只不过我也说不清。

裴文德晚课时胡乱盘在腕上的念珠还卡在虎口，手也搁浅，摇来晃去，相磕互碰。他飘飘忽忽地想起自己总拨不好珠子，一咒一珠时，往往要漏二三拨——也许正是这样，百八，烦恼反而春韭似越念越多，还百川到海，凝成无量的一摊，暗地扎根，把枝蔓往他心里挤趱。他软绵绵被禁锢在榻上，无处可去，无心求救，叶脉便顺理成章延进来，于是全是道济的气味。什么佛光，什么偈语，什么《警策笺》，通通在狭小的空间被压缩去了无尽虚空之地。  
身根贪细滑，意根贪乐境。裴文德觉得儿时钟鸣鼎食的娇生惯养，都没让他有现在这样强烈的贪嗔痴的欲望。他也从来不知道自己可以这样柔软地被折叠，或者这样暧昧地放纵地大逆不道地偷行媾和。  
他偷偷掐了几粒念珠，试图借这所谓的拴马索遏制妄念。爱欲的野马却仍脱缰奔袭，将心经冲散得七零八落。像筛子上的米糠，支离破碎，颠沛流离，被动地上浮，失重地下落。身体如堕魔窟，意识飘渺恍至蓬莱。  
裴文德分神去想孙猴子，想它被紧箍咒折磨得竖蜻蜓翻筋斗，耳红面赤又眼胀身麻，和他此时也差不离，想它初以为得了师父旧穿戴的嵌金花帽的欣忭和期待，又想唐僧三番四次口吐咒语，既不忍不舍，又不断不放。  
他没见道济正襟危坐地诵过经，但那人佛法定很高深，竟能催命似的让人如此任他摆布。那么霸道地将他全然笼罩，让他像旷野上的鼹鼠，谷仓里的粟米，抱着大无边的崇敬和谦卑，在炙热的欲望里翻来覆去地暴晒。  
再后来确实是晒太阳般的感觉，花苞在暖烘烘的和风里努开小口，冰层乍裂，春水潺流，鱼腾虾跃。有些恍然，神识像刚从圆道里坠下。他此刻方觉得自己成了裴文德，而既往在尘世里通读佛典的经年数载不过是还上世未尽的吃斋念佛。大概是饿鬼道，欲贪不息，痴想横生。

裴文德喘过气，便去拽他鬓角，是真的。可太久没摸过真发，它成了种曾经知道却又很遥远的东西，比假的更虚幻。  
他问，你也醉了吗。  
癫和尚说，穿肠则复生，饱醉即消化，那才破戒。  
他不懂，又问，你是我的一难吧。  
道济偏头看他，奇怪地严肃，我是来渡你的。  
裴文德没法再问下去，他不知道漏船载酒、破釜沉舟、投鞭断流都是怎么个渡法。癫僧又在唬人。

连着几天都是这样，一壶酒，一场半梦半醒的性事。裴文德动了还俗的念头，常做隐姓埋名、比翼双飞的梦。  
你酒肉色都戒不了，当的什么和尚？他问。  
道济翻个身，摇头晃脑：非是不戒，而是不必戒于行。酒色财气身外物，戒律成文有也无。圜墙内外，莫非阶下之囚。不以戒规为意，则不为戒规所驱。地水火风，方可成空。  
四大皆空又如何？裴文德反问。  
佛门广大，癫僧尚可容，藉此开悟众生，诚心向佛，则佛光皆可普渡。道济顿声，清清嗓，我明日和师父就要辞行返程了。  
裴文德不知道道济是不是故意的，把他所有的退路都堵得严丝合缝。一路顺风，他说。佛法大成，他想了想，在睡前又补了一句。

拂晓时听到一阵喧嚣，住持携僧众将他叫醒，告知他苦行功成，闭关修行的首日已至。门随即被封，他和外界彻底隔开。  
裴文德回头瞥见床铺旁已空空如也，怅然若失。修行在懵懂中悄然开始，被日子推着渐入正轨。入寺以来所受的劳作和龌龊，在床头绕梁不绝的酒香，裴府里敝帚自珍的尘缘，这些在日复一日的打坐里，自愿和不自愿地被逐渐抽离。灰烬垫起了遗忘，日子分解成了杂乱的残音。  
直到某天，参禅时听到灵佑方丈在关门外呼他法号。久不闻人声的他心生疑窦，应声作答。发现自己已盘坐寺院正中，关房门窗安然无恙。大小和尚和慕名而来的民众一拥而上，贺他三年期尽，圆满得道。  
原来这就是得道了，对他来说，简单得有点荒唐。  
  
法海禅师受师命，以高僧之身游历南方一带。为什么选在江南，法海不作解释；但他遍访古刹，偏偏不去灵隐寺。  
云游僧人最近世俗，穿梭在烟火味浓厚的坊市里，冷不丁就能从茶室酒肆的闲言碎语里捕捉到一两句关于和尚的调侃。法海走过一间酒家，门口两个伙计在磨洋工。他听他们很是不屑地东拉西扯，说灵隐寺真盛产癫和尚，一个想偷有夫之妇，结果被夫妻骗了个不着寸缕，还有个嫖妓未成，恼羞成怒把人给杀了……法海觉得脚如灌铅，神志懵然，在原地怎么也迈不了步。  
“这位师父，您是，来化缘？”俩伙计掐了话茬。  
法海捧着钵，望了眼店前招展的“酒”字旗，不想沦为两人下次的谈资，悻悻远避：“阿弥陀佛。”  
后来他听到的传闻愈来愈多。原来癫僧不是用来唤他的，俗众尊他为济公。那人也不在寺里，早就云游四方了。扶危济困，惩恶扬善，可算有口皆碑。他又听说那和尚现在总是蓬头垢面，破衣烂衫。法海禅师试着想象了一下，然后悚然一惊，他竟想不起那人的相貌来了，只余一个大致的模糊轮廓。

法海夜里在一个荒林掩映的山洞禅修。  
诵经过半，潮湿阴森的岩洞里突然反常地燠热起来。他睁眼去看，原是一条雪白的森蚺大蟒从洞深处的藏身地闻声而出。鲜红的信子把守着血盆大口，一呼哧便是裹挟着肉腥味的咸风。  
无人能救他，况且杀生并不可取，法海坦然闭眼，继续诵经。他先觉识到蛇信离他很近，在脖子附近逡巡，热气细细密密爬上脸颊，像若干年前犯戒的酒，和酒后的几夜倒海翻江——炽热、烧灼、躁动、让人脸红心跳。  
他再继续念经，那种令人窒息的逼迫感和缠绕感渐次游离，凉气覆盖了滚烫的表皮，蛇扭动时鳞片的厮磨声被层层稀释，盘郁体内多年的酒气散去，残存的道济的音容笑貌也化为乌有，直至万籁俱寂，风止味熄。  
法海察觉到又有种灼热滋生，不再是从外，而是由五脏六腑迸发出，熏得他头脑从未有过地清明，身体也从未有过地轻盈。睁眼再看，巨蟒早已被诵经驱入江中。  
他想，这才是得道了。以静为动，澄清诸念，收拢觉识，然后佛性由此而生。过往的酒色情欲和喜怒哀乐，沧海桑田和生离死别，法海都不再辗转思之或刻意忘之。  
先悟四大皆有，才能四大皆空；酒色财气中来，方能弃酒色财气而去；贪嗔痴过，方知贪嗔痴，再戒贪嗔痴。所以道济不是被他诱惑，也不会为他牵绊。法海终于了然。  
裴头陀驱降白蟒，声名鹊起；后原地修寺时，掘地得金并上献，朝廷敕令拨款建成金山寺。开山祖师法海收了一拨又一拨徒子徒孙，功成名就。  
如是经年，不知多少春秋。

一日与众徒打坐讲佛，小沙弥来报，山脚茅庐里有一高僧圆寂，远近僧俗纷纷请愿金山寺住持就近迎高僧肉身坐缸。  
见到高僧圆寂之身的第一眼，他没认出道济来。还是守在那儿的信徒说，这是云游的活佛济公。  
眉须皆白后，法海鲜少下山。羊肠小道本应勾连山上山下，但两头始终都未涉足，使得路并不成其为路，于是割作两个世界。  
坐化缸已经抬到房里。大和尚们为道济净身更衣，破蒲扇和旧挂珠被一一取下，换了新。唯右手捏着的念珠死活摘不下来，便请法海禅师亲自上手。那串念珠与破衣烂衫格格不入，菩提子里间错穿了金镂银珠，富贵夺目。法海也脱不下，索性让道济携念珠装缸。封缸后，他才想起念珠似曾相识，自己早年间好像丢过这样一串。  
法海回寺后卧床不起，一病三年。  
僧众日夜诵经祈祷。道济坐化期满当日，法海恶疾痊愈，亲自开缸。济公体态依然，栩栩如生，念珠亦与肉身相融，圆满得全身舍利。金山寺僧众为济公塑了金身，置于寺中，供香客瞻仰。  
当夜，值夜僧人见禅堂烛火明灭，似有人语，推门窥之。法海住持端坐在济公金身右侧，已天性腾空，冥然坐化。  
又三年，法海住持肉身不坏，颜面如生，五山十刹禅师皆来诵经，塑成金身佛像镇寺。

信男信女对肉身佛尤为敬仰，会烧上三柱粗香以讨得似乎更近在咫尺的庇佑。每到那个时候，腕宽的烟雾会在两尊塑像边儿上盘桓，像一条白蟒将它俩缠绕得密不透风。  
小沙弥们不得不日日擦拭肉身像，拂去表面落满的烟熏火燎的灰烬。它们于是间接有了可以称之为吻的接触。  
布子上只有地下井水和天上灰尘的味道，没有此间的檀香。

\- FIN -


End file.
